No-Romance Truth or Dare
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: I know you all are probably sick of reading Digimon truth or dare fics, but this one is different! How, you ask? There's no romance in this one! So please read and review.


No-Romance Truth Or Dare  
by Martial Arts Master  
Digimon and all related characters are copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, and Fox Kids. Now I KNOW you've all probably read enough Digimon truth or dare fics to last you a lifetime. But this time it's different! That's because in THIS fic, there's no romance whatsoever! You heard me right. In most other truth or dare fics, there's a bunch of romance. But in this fic, there is none! This is different, so you'll probably like it. This fic takes place after the "Spirit Needle" episode. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Cody was just sitting down on the couch, staring off into space with a look on his face that was a cross between thoughtful, anger, and doubtful. Upamon noticed.  
"Cody, what's the matter?" Upamon asked.  
Cody didn't respond. He was too busy thinking. Upamon called his name a bunch of times, but Cody didn't answer.  
Finally, Upamon shouted, "CODY, WAKE UP!!!"  
Cody was so startled he nearly fell off the couch. Then he turned to Upamon.  
"Yes, Upamon?" Cody asked.  
"You've had that look on your face ever since Ken became good. What's the matter?" Upamon asked back.  
"Frankly, I'm not so sure Ken IS good," Cody replied.  
"Why not?" Upamon asked.  
"Because of what he did as the Digimon Emperor," Cody said. "I'm not so sure we can trust him."  
"What you need is something to take your mind off of him," Upamon suggested.  
"What did you have in mind?" Cody asked.  
"I was thinking we could play a game of Truth or Dare with our friends," Upamon said.  
Cody smiled and said, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll make some calls and we can meet Yolei's house."  
"Why Yolei's house?" Upamon wondered.  
"Well, think about it," Cody said. "Yolei has many siblings. Her parents would logically not have had so many siblings if there wasn't room for all of them. So logically speaking, Yolei's house has the most room and would therefore be the best choice for a Truth or Dare game."  
Upamon couldn't argue with that logic.  
  
An hour later...  
  
All five Digidestined and their Digimon were at Yolei's house. Yolei was a bit peeved.  
"Do you know how hard it was to pretend to be sick so my whole family would go on that trip to the museum they've been planning without me?" Yolei fumed. "My brother certainly got suspicious."  
"Aw, come on, Yolei, don't be such a stick in the mud," Davis said. "This game will be fun. I'm actually surprised it was Cody who suggested it."  
"And why is that?" Cody asked.  
"Well, because you're normally about as serious as a British palace guard," Davis replied.  
"So you didn't think I was capable of suggesting anything fun?" Cody asked, trying to hold back his anger.  
"That's not what I meant," Davis said. Then, to change the subject, he said, "Let's start the game already."  
"Ok," Cody said. "I'll go first because I suggested the game."  
"No way!" Demiveemon said. "Davis should go first because he's the leader!"  
"Yeah!" Davis agreed.  
"I think Cody should go first," Kari said. "He DID suggest the game, after all."  
Of course, since this suggestion came from Kari, Davis instantly said, "I totally agree! Cody, you can go first!" (Author's Note: I don't hate Davis, in case that's what you readers are thinking. In fact, I don't hate any Digimon character and will not support character-bashing. I'm just trying to keep Davis in-character, which is what I strive to do with all characters in all my fanfics. Just wanted to clear that up.)  
"Ok," Cody said. He turned to Kari and said, "Kari, truth or dare?"  
"I choose truth," Kari replied.  
Cody thought for a minute. After a minute, he finally said, "You once told me that Gatomon suffered for a long time before you found out she was your Digimon. When you first found that out, how did you feel?"  
Kari immediately got a pained look on her face and said, "I felt horribly guilty."  
"Kari, you don't have to feel guilty about anything," Davis said. "It's Gatomon's fault for not coming to you sooner."  
Seeing the angry look on Kari's face, he quickly added, "I take it back!"  
Satisfied, Kari turned to TK and asked, "truth or dare?"  
"Dare," TK said.  
"Ok, I dare you to grab Patamon's ears and stretch them as far as they can go," Kari said immediately. She regretted saying that, but it was the first thing she could think of.  
"WHAT?!" TK shouted, aghast. Patamon covered his ears protectively.  
"You have to do it, TJ!" Davis said. "If you don't, you have to go with truth."  
TK paled at that, because he feared if he went with truth, Kari would ask him something really embarassing. He didn't even notice that once again Davis had deliberately mispronounced his name.  
"Well?" Davis said challeningly.  
TK sighed, and then turned to Patamon.  
"Patamon, this will only hurt for a minute," he said.  
"You sound like a doctor giving someone a shot," Patamon complained, but he let TK grab his ears. TK reluctantly stretched them as far as they could go, but when it became obvious Patamon was holding back a moan of pain, TK let go. Then TK turned to Kari.  
"Why on earth did you make me do that?" he half-questioned, half-exclaimed.  
"It was the only thing I could think of," Kari said apologetically.  
Tk snorted, then turned to Yolei.  
"Yolei, truth or dare?" TK asked.  
Yolei hesitated, then said, "Dare."  
"I don't think that was wise, Yolei," Poromon said.  
"Too late," TK said. "Yolei, I dare you to take a shower with the cold water on full-blast and ONLY the cold water on."  
"Are you stark raving NAKED?!" Yolei screamed. "I'd probably catch pneumonia!"  
"Oh, stop complaining," Gatomon said. "You won't catch pneumonia, and just be glad you're not cat-based like me or you'd hate water a lot worse."  
Yolei sighed in disgust, then went off to take the ice-cold shower. After about 3 minutes punctuated by screaming, and another 3 minues in which Yolei was presumably drying and getting dressed, Yolei appeared fully clothed again. She also looked pissed off.  
"Don't ever make me do that again," Yolei said, and she sounded like she meant it. Then, she turned to Davis and said, "Davis, truth or dare?"  
Davis said, "Truth."  
Yolei's grin could only be described as evil. Then she said, "When Flamedramon asked you if you'd risk yourself to protect him if he was in danger, all you said was maybe. Well now it's time to say yes or no."  
Davis was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. He THOUGHT he would, but he didn't know if he could in the heat of battle. Still, he'd go with what he thought.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Davis said. Demiveemon looked tremendously relieved.  
"Huh. I'm impressed," TK said. "I expected you to say no."  
"Well maybe I'm not as big of a jerk as you think, TA!" Davis said, once again deliberately mispronouncing TK's name. Then Davis turned to Cody and said, "Cody, truth or dare?" Cody had to give this one a lot of thought. If he chose truth, Davis might ask him to say something really embarassing. If he chose dare, Davis might ask him to DO something embarassing. Either way, he was stuck, so he thought it would be logical if he chose the path that would gain him the least embarassment.  
"Truth," he said.  
"Ok, does a member of your family have a strange quirk?" Davis asked.  
Cody sighed in relief. This wasn't too embarassing.  
"Well, my grandfather believes that all the world's problems can be solved with prune juice," he said.  
Davis burst out laughing.  
"I don't believe it!" Davis said after he stopped laughing.  
"Well it's true," Cody said, and before Davis could argue any further, Cody turned to Upamon and asked, "Upamon, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" Upamon said instantly.  
"Ok," Cody said, and thought a minute. Unlike some people who played Truth or Dare games, he wasn't out to embarrass anyone.  
Finally he said, "Upamon, I dare you to go outside and jump on the roof of the house."  
"Ok, no problem," Upamon said. Cody opened a window, and Upamon jumped outside. Then, Upamon began repeatedly jumping until he managed to make it onto the roof of the house. There was only one small problem.  
"Help!" Upamon shouted. "I can't get down!"  
A minute later, after Patamon had flown him back into the house, Upamon said, "Thanks Patamon!"  
Patamon gave Upamon a thumbs up and said, "You're welcome."  
Upamon then turned to Gatomon and said, "Gatomon, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" Gatomon said.  
"Ok, I dare you to find a ball of yarn and play with it in front of everyone," Upamon said with a smile.  
"You have GOT to be kidding," Gatomon said. "I don't stoop to the level of ordinary cats."  
"You do now," Upamon said, "or go with truth."  
Gatomon sighed, muttered something under her breath that sounded something like "I'm going to regret this", went into the kitchen, got a ball of yarn, and then came back to the room where everyone else was. Feeling like a complete dork, she began playing with the ball of yarn. Upamon, Poromon, Demiveemon, and Yolei were laughing their heads off. Gatomon figured Kari wasn't laughing 'cause she was too nice to laugh at things like that, and Cody wasn't laughing because he was respectful of other people's feelings. But Gatomon couldn't figure out why Davis wasn't laughing, until Gatomon remembered that Davis didn't want to do anything thhat would offend Kari.  
Gatomon eventually stopped playing with the ball of yarn and tossed it behind the couch. Then she turned to Patamon and said, "Patamon, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Patamon said.  
"Ok, where did you learn to be so good at ballet?" Gatomon asked.  
Patamon looked REALLY embarassed as he said, "I watch a lot of ballet shows on TV. I like how ballet dancers move with such fluidity in motion and grace."  
Davis and Demiveemon laughed.  
"What's the matter, Patamon, have you gone girly all of a sudden?" Demiveemon taunted.  
"Take that back!" Patamon said angrily.  
"Make me!" Demiveemon said.  
"TAKE IT BACK!" Patamon suddenly shouted, and he tackled Demiveemon. Gatomon quickly separated them before there could be a fight and looked at Demiveemon angrily.  
"Demiveemon, Patamon can't help what he's interested. And I'm really pissed off that you're confusing interest in ballet with feminism!"  
Demiveemon looked ashamed. Actually, it hadn't really confused feminism with interest in ballet. It had only called Patamon girly in an attempt to make Patamon look bad in front of Gatomon. Since that attempt backfired, he told Patamon, "I'm sorry."  
"That's ok, just don't call me girly again," Patamon replied.  
Satisfied that the argument was over, Patamon then turned to Poromon and said, "Poromon, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Poromon said.  
"Ok, tell me the truth," Patamon began, "when you got poisoned because of Yolei's foolishness, how did you REALLY feel about Yolei?"  
"Just as I told her at the time," Poromon said, "she wouldn't be who she were if she didn't have those foolish qualities."  
Yolei couldn't decide whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so she decided to just not say anything.  
Poromon, meanwhile, turned to Demiveemon and said, "Demiveemon, truth or dare?"  
In an attempt to impress Gatomon, Demiveemon said, "Dare!" Demiveemon decided to do whatever dare Poromon would throw at him. And if it was something really embarassing, so much the better to impress Gatomon with.  
"I dare you to take a shower with the hot water full-blast and only the hot water on!" Poromon said, remembering how its partner Yolei had to suffer the indignity of having to take an ice-cold shower.  
Demiveemon gulped, but went to take the boiling-hot shower.  
"YAAAAAAA!" bellowed Demiveemon as it was taking the shower. When it came out, dried itself off, and came back to the room where everyone else was, everyone else noticed that Demiveemon's skin was now a cross between blue, its natural color, and red, from irritation by the intense heat.  
Gatomon was laughing, but regained her composure. Demiveemon didn't think it was funny, and resolved to make the next victim do or say something REALLY embarassing.  
Suddenly Yolei checked her watch, then looked up and said, "Uh-oh, all of you better leave. My parents will be home soon."  
Since they didn't want to get her in trouble, everyone left except, of course, for Yolei and Poromon.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
